Batsu Ichimonji
On-Screen Appearance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Neutral B - Guts Bullet (Kiai Dan) Batsu created a small projectile and shoot it from the opponents in front of him. The projectile may be slow, but it can cause knockout and probably stun the opponent. When it is used on midair, the projectile will shoot horizontally down. Side B - Crescent Moon Kick (Mikadzuki Kick) Batsu winds his leg up a bit and then brings them down for an overhead hit at the opponent. The kick comes faster and, but travels the least amount of distance and cause low knockout as well. Up B - Guts Upper (Shoryuken, Dragon Punch) Batsu does an uppercut where has upper-body invincibility during its use. This move provides decent vertical recovery and horizontal recovery, and also to edge guard an opponent. As you attack, when an opponent is got by this, they get repeats damage and probably get afterburn effect. Down B - Tardy Counter Batsu strikes a pose for a counter attack. For about a second, any attack other than a grab or projectile, which the character using Counter is struck by will turn them invincible to stun and projectiles. Final Smash - United By Fate Batsu uppercut an opponent and perform a tag-team super attack to finish it. Depending on who even come in to help Batsu (Unless it a team battle where you team up with someone). a different animation will materialize and how strong the FS is. There are three possibilities; Double Guts Bullet Batsu and the teammate will create a powerful projectile and shoot it from the opponents in front of This attack launch the opponent in whatever you are facing during the FS. Double Guts Upper Batsu and the teammate perform a powerful uppercut. This attack can ultimately launch the opponent upward if they’re got trapped. Double Shooting Star Kick Batsu and the teammate perform a backflip, jump into a air and launch down a kick into the opponent. This attack can ultimately launch the opponents downwards if they’re got trapped. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps NOTE: You can add an additional swap, or an alternate costume Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Capcom Category:Rival Schools Category:Male Category:Human Category:Heros Category:Teenager Category:Badass Category:Angry Characters Category:Fighter Category:Mother Lovers Category:Tatsunoko vs Capcom Category:Project X Zone Category:Project 7: The Shadow Risk Category:Lawler-RPG Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:EWBR Revival Category:Elite Warrior's Text & Read Movesets Category:EWBR Ultimate